


Bitter and Sweet

by anlily_ll



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlily_ll/pseuds/anlily_ll
Summary: Inspired by Royal Scandal's Bitter and Sweet MV.A songbird sings a song all by her lonesome, her magnificent voice echoing to a hushed audience. Eyes behold her with gazes akin to greed and envy.One beautiful prince with lilac eyes seeks for his songbird.One reticent commoner of an unnatural gait seeks for his comrade.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Bitter and Sweet

* * *

A songbird sings a song all by her lonesome, her magnificent voice echoing to a hushed audience. Eyes behold her with gazes akin to greed and envy. 

One beautiful prince with lilac eyes seeks for his songbird. 

One reticent commoner of an unnatural gait seeks for his comrade. 

  
  


A songbird sings a song all by her lonesome, her magnificent voice echoing to a showroom. Her audience watches in awed silence, her voice seemingly casting a spell to those who listen. Onlookers can only listen to the purity of her voice, a clear and powerful tone ringing out to all ears. A rare flower is she, standing upon the stage in beautiful shades of blue. 

_Who is this?_ ponders a young man in the midst of a crowd. One would recognize him in an instant: an unfathomable beauty, complete with luscious locks of blonde and violet and skin as pale as a doll. A cloak covers an attire befitting of a royal, a prince no less. An awed silence befalls the young man as he watches a beauty sing on stage. There is something quite intriguing about the singer as she sings. His lilac eyes study the lark; there is something amiss, something he knew all too well. 

“Excuse me, may I ask who is the singer at the moment?” He asks a nearby person. 

“Stunning singer, isn’t she? I believe she is Cendrillon. I don’t know much of her real name..” A seasoned attendee details. _Cendrillon?_ His curiosity piqued, he will ascertain her identity and take her away from this miserable place. 

By the end of the song, the lark is greeted with applause, whistles and calls congratulating her for a marvelous display of talent. Roses, flowers, and pearls are bestowed as tokens of appreciation. She fathoms a polite curtsy before her audience, a practiced smile at her lips. The audience takes their leave, bidding their thanks to the singer for a wonderful display and leaving behind quite a messy venue. 

“Excuse me, may I ask for your name?” An unfamiliar young man approaches her. A gasp slips past her lips as she meets the eyes of the speaker. Never had she seen someone so beautiful, dressed in what appeared to be a royal attire.. With a slip of her real name and a flustered blunder, she quickly bows before him, muttering an apology for her impudence. 

Crown prince Vil shakes his head, “No need for titles, peasant. I came here to listen to your voice.” 

The singer masks her stunned silence with a bow of gratitude, a flush coloring her cheeks. What she didn’t see from her guest was a satisfied smirk. His flattery unexpected, she tries to take his compliments as normally as she would with a regular audience member. 

Many vocalists boast a repertoire of songs, talent to be reckoned by the beholder, and a color many cannot achieve in an auditorium filled by the masses. Yet, there is something about her voice Vil never heard before. Was it the way she delivered the lyrics? Was it the way her voice perfectly reached a high note? He will never know. 

“Did you take vocal lessons before singing here?” Vil asks the singer. A pleasant blush colors her cheeks, a shy smile at her lips. 

“I sing by myself, Your Highness. I love to sing, and the owner took me in to sing here every night,” Her response touches Vil’s heart. A youth compared to the numerous veterans he listened to.. 

_What raw talent,_ Vil marvels to himself, taking the singer’s hand and kissing the back of it, a courteous greeting of respect and acknowledgment. 

“You have a magnificent voice, love. It is strange that not everyone knows how beautiful your voice is..” A question bubbles in Vil’s tongue. “Would you like to come with me to a ball tomorrow night?” He asks, a pleasant smile at his lips. What he noticed from the girl was her smile. Her smile never reached her eyes, a sign of unhappiness.. 

The singer can feel eyes drill at her very core, her soul, her resolve, and her existence. She was being watched by strangers, friends, and onlookers alike. Time seemed to stay still. She had no idea who was this beautiful man asking her to go to this ball.. 

Whispers erupt from the remaining customers. 

“Is that the prince?”

“What is he doing here in a bar like this?” 

This is quite the predicament - the young singer, a commoner from her social standing, and a young prince, next in line for the throne, conversing together.. 

_Where are his bodyguards? Why would he be here at a bar at this hour?_ Many ponder as they see Vil in his full beauty. Never had they witnessed such a stunning sight. Many never saw the prince in person. Rarely would they have the chance to see the prince outside the palace. Rumors of his beauty reigned the land - would he be the most beautiful than any other woman? One cannot tell until they saw him in person.. 

_How could this be,_ she marvels to herself. She couldn’t refuse the young prince, his beautiful profile captivating her to say yes. Her rationale wanted to say ‘no’.. 

“Why the sad face?” Vil gives the youth a frown. 

“I don’t know if I should accept your offer, Your Highness..” She hesitates, gulping down a dread. If she ever dared to refuse Vil, she would be refusing his word as the Prince. 

“Excuse me, Your Highness, may I ask for you to leave at this time? We’re about to close at this time.” A familiar young man with a towering figure says, interjecting with a firm ground. The man, being Malleus, gives his comrade a soft gaze, acting as a shield between the singer and Vil. A sort of icy tension blossoms between two men, one that was unpleasant and unsettling. 

“I believe you’re troubling our princess, Your Highness. What are you gaining from her troubles?” A perplexed Lilia arrives at the scene. Vil frowns..

_How troublesome_ , he scoffs, peering over to the youth in question. At this moment, she came to a decision. 

“It’s okay, Malleus, Lilia. I’ll go..” 

As she takes Vil’s hand, the young girl didn’t notice a frown in Malleus’s lips. 

A victory for the prince. 

* * *

A songbird sings a song all by her lonesome, dressed in a beautiful white and with a clear voice soaring in the ballroom’s walls. There she was, a spectacle for one to marvel at, not to be touched.. The noblemen and women watched her with a hunger unfathomable.. She did what she can do best: sing. 

A songbird, caged by the beholder, felt all those eyes on her. They weren’t warm, empathetic eyes she was used to at the bar. A cold feeling engulfs her body - the beautiful man before her, the royal prince, was a completely different person. She couldn’t look at him in the eye, those beautiful violet eyes cold as the Ice Queen’s. Once she stopped singing, all she heard was the sound of polite applause. 

A cold, gloved hand engulfs hers, “You did well, (y/n).” An echo of Vil’s voice. The beautiful man before her smiles, unaware of her predicament. He was about to escort her from the crowd when all of a sudden, another intruder burst into the room. Many guests exclaim on the interloper’s strange appearance with his horns and height as they make their way to the singer. 

A wave of relief washes over her, a smile at her lips. “I’ve come here for you,” The fairy prompts himself in one knee and holds her hand. She accepts his hand, a warm feeling blooming at her bosom. 

How could Vil be so foolish? Seeing the smile on her lips made him realize his arrogance.. The young man thought he could make her smile.. Malleus bows before the prince, an apology for his impudence. Vil had to suppress a will to take his songbird away from this disgraceful man, but he is a prince.. He must uphold a dignified front. 

“Thank you, Malleus,” (y/n) sighs in relief as the new couple walks away from Vil. The fairy musters a warm-hearted smile and kisses her on the forehead, “Of course, my Cendrillon. Shall we dance?” 

What the couple experienced from the ball was something from a fairy tale, hearty smiles and memories were made on that wonderful night. 

A story of a hesitant Malleus soon spread in the corners of a quaint bar. A Cendrillon sings a song all by her lonesome, a warm smile at her lips. 


End file.
